In electro-chemical devices, especially accumulators, it is necessary to monitor the electro-chemical cells in regard to their respective electrical voltages and temperatures when the particular electro-chemical device is operational.
In the case of known electro-chemical devices, the electrical voltage is tapped-off by means of a metallic connection to a cell connector, which interconnects cell terminals of different electro-chemical cells of the electro-chemical device, by means of a circuit board, directly by means of a circuit board or by means of individual stranded conductors.
Such conduit systems for connecting voltage measuring points to a monitoring unit of the electro-chemical device are very complex to assemble, have a very rigid structure due to which there is no flexibility in the connection between the electro-chemical cells and the monitoring unit, and are only usable for restricted combinations of materials.